1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air passage opening/closing device for opening and closing an air passage using a slide door that moves along an opening of the air passage, and to a vehicle air conditioner that uses the air passage opening/closing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Some air passage opening/closing devices for opening and closing air passages are disclosed by the inventor in Japanese patent publications, such as JP-A-2003-2033, and JP-A-2003-28490. For example, one air passage opening/closing device has a slide door that uses a film member. In such a device, the film member is thrust while guided by guide channels of a resinous casing. This structure simplifies the air passage opening/closing device because a winding mechanism of the film member is not required.
The resinous casing has an internal air passage. The casing has separate right and left side casings in the film member moving direction (door moving direction). Each separate casing has an integral narrow guide channel that guides both ends of the film member in the width direction.
The publications do not disclose the assembly method of the device in detail. However, the assembly of the device may be difficult because when the slide door is assembled, the film member has to be inserted into the narrow guide channels, which are integrally formed in the casings.